The Moon and the Honey Bun
by DeathGod117
Summary: Lillie x Trainer Moon One-shots. While looking for the Moon flute, Moon and Lillie hid inside a small cave after a Thunderstorm occurs. Fluffy romance occurs in the making.
1. The Moon and the Honey Bun

Two girls wandered on an island known as Exeggutor Island, in search for a moon flute. One of the girls named Lillie looked up at the sky to see dark clouds forming.

"Oh no, it looks like it's going to rain, Moon let's hurry and find a place to stay for now," Lillie said worriedly towards her friend who then nodded in recognition.

"Don't worry Lillie. We'll find a place before it rains." Moon looked around but only saw large boulders and trees."…Maybe… heh okay I lied, we probably won't find a place before it rains." Moon smiled nervously, which made Lillie puff up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Moon! Don't say that wel-" Before she got to finish her sentence, a drop of water fell onto her nose and another one and another one, until it started to go faster.

"See told youuu." Moon giggled as Lillie frequently looked around for shelter.

"Mooooon! C'mon, please help me find some place to hide!" Lillie pleaded as she took off her backpack and held it on top of her head to block the light rain that poured down on her face.

"Alrightttt, I'll find a place in a jiffy." Moon ran off to a different direction than they were going originally. She continued to pass many trees and giant rocks, Lillie tried to keep up the best as she could, but she had trouble catching up with the hyper trainer.

"Moon slow down! I can't run that fast! Pleaaaase!" Lillie shouted out to her friend, hoping for her to stop. Moon slowly stopped when she heard Lillie cried. She waited until Lillie finally caught up with her; she turned around to face her, who was still running with all her might. Lillie manages to catch up to her, but she was breathing heavily and with shaky arms that looked as if they'll give up holding the backpack that hovered on top of her head at any moment.

"Oopies heh, I forgot you don't have trainer legs like I do Lillie, but why are you still covering your head with your backpack? It's not even raining that hard! I'm barely wet!" Moon gave Lillie a sly grin which Lillie in return puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. Before she could respond, the soft rain started to fall even harder, and Moon's sly grin turned into an uh-oh face.

"Spoke to soon! Hurry, give me your backpack, I'll carry it for you." Lillie complied by giving Moon her backpack. Quickly, the trainer wore the backpack in a quick session, with that done she promptly grabbed lilies hand which caused them both to blush simultaneously.

"C'mon! I'll lead the way." Moon ran off with Lillie who was being bombarded by the rain. Luckily, they didn't have to search for too long as Moon spotted a small little cave on the side of a hill not too far off. She ran at breaking speeds that even a Tauros would be amazed by; Lillie, however, was getting exhausted by the second, her legs felt as if they were burning immensely in the inside, but none of that mattered as rain continuously fell on her face, getting every part of her clothes wet.

"We're almost there Lillie, just hold on a bit I promise," Moon shouted over the loud sound of thunder. Fortunately, Moon's promise was correct as they finally arrived at the small cave.

They entered the cave with heavy sighs, letting go of each other's hands, Moon put down her bag and the backpack on the floor. Both girls leaned on the surprisingly smooth cave walls, catching their breaths.

"My legs feel like they're gonna fall off." Moon cried out. "And these wet clothes aren't helping my uncomfortableness. Well, I guess they're not that wet, just a few spots here and there" Moon said out loud.

"Heh, I thought your trainer's legs could handle anything? I'm sure a simple sprint like we did wouldn't get you this exhausted." Lillie chuckled as she sat on the cold floor.

"Heeey I'm not a super athletic trainer! I had to use my whole energy to run that fast." Moon spoke back; suddenly a soft roar was heard.

"What was that?! What if it was a dangerous Pokémon?! Or worse! An ultra-beast?! Oh no, Moon, we need to get out of here now!" Lillie quickly stood up to wear her backpack, she immediately grabbed Moon's arm afterward and tried to pull her but there was resistance coming from the trainer, Moon pulled back with little force.

"I'm not leaving you, Moon! I won't let anything happen to you! C'mon hurries up. We need to go!" She struggled to pull Moon with all of her strength. "Why aren't you coming with me! I-I Won't lose you to Moon!"

"N-no Lillie, it wasn't an ultra-beast or even a Pokémon for that matter…" Lillie stopped her struggle, she turned around to look at Moon, staring into Lilies eyes, and the trainer noticed little tears in her eyes as if she was crying for her safety.

"Eh um it w-was… m-my stomach… heh" Moon scratched her head in embarrassment as she looked away from her friend. Lillie also blushed at her predicament, she was so worried about the ultra-beasts that she had mistaken Moons stomach growling like a monster growling.

"U-uh oh… I see." Lillie noticed she was still gripping on to the trainer's arm. She lets go of it quickly. She then wiped away her small tears. "O-oh, I'm really sorry if I hurt your arm Moony." Moon stared back at her and giggled gently at the little nickname Lillie just now gave her. Confused, Lillie tried to process at what she had said until it hit her like a solar beam, "Moony." Her blush intensified to the max making her whole face redder than a Charmeleon.

She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "S-sorry for calling you that Moon! It just suddenly came out of nowhere; I just thought about it in my head." Lillie rubbed her right arm.

"Don't worryyyy its fine Lillie! I really love the little nickname. No one has ever given me one before." The green-eyed girl sighed in relief." Well if you like it then I can keep calling you that." Moon only nodded.

"And Sorry for getting you so worried about a possible Ultra beast attack. My tummy is quite hungry from all that running." Moon rubbed her stomach while pointing at her mouth. Lillie only giggled in response.

"Wellll Moon-y, I do have some food that I packed up." Lillie took off her backpack to lay it on the ground. While she was looking for any snacks in her bag, Moon found a perfect spot to sit down on the ground.

"Well hopefully it isn't berries; I'm getting tired of eating them every day. Maybe you packed some steak? Heh, I can go for that right now." The dark-haired girl drooled at the thought of a juicy steak. Lillie smiled and rolled her eyes at the silliness of her friend.

"Now, why in the world would I keep a steak in my backpack?" Lillie questioned as she finally found the snacks she was looking for. She sat down right next to Moon with her backpack on her lap, still digging through it.

"Welllll do you?" Moon now had stars in her eyes, anime style.

The blond assistant brought out a bag of grapes. "Hm, I guess I only have grapes. I thought I had packed some sandwiches in; I guess I must've forgotten about them." Lillie frowned at her mistake of forgetting to pack some food. "Well sorry, Moony I guess we have to eat these grapes." Lillie turned to the side to show her the bag of grapes, but she came to face to face with Moon who stared at her like a predator. Moon licked her lips as if she was going to eat some steak dinner.

"Uhhh, Moon? Why are you looking at me like that?" The trainer responded in an animalistic way which gave the blond-haired girl shivers.

"Maybe… Should I eat you instead? Heheh you do look rather tasty." Moon responded evilly which caused Lillie to scoot away from her. "W-wah?"

Lillie was growing more afraid that perhaps Moon was so malnourished that she had lost her mind. Before she could process it anymore, she froze as Moon leaned into her neck, Lillie could feel her soft breath hitting her sensitive neck as if she was going to nibble it. Moon licked her lips a second time which sent even more tingling shivers down her spine.

"You…" Moon whispered into her ear. Lillie still froze in place, she couldn't respond back, but with all her willpower, she manages to choke out a word.

"Me?" Lillie could feel the smile that Moon had, but she had no way to look to see if she was correct. Moon whispered back.

"You look like a honey bun." Moon exploded with laughter as she leans back and saw the embarrassed expression that covered Lilies face.

"M-MOONY!" right as she yelled her name, thunder crackled loudly outside. Lillie placed the bag of grapes back into her backpack.

Lillie puffed up her cheeks in anger, which caused Moon to giggle "Hehe I'm sorry Lillie I just had to do it. It's so fun to mess around with you. I just feel so much more alive when you're around." Lillie's rage soon faded as she tried to hide away her smile from Moon.

"Really? I thought I was a boring person to hang around with, all I do is cause trouble with the people around me, I'm a disaster…Maybe my mother was right. I should just give up searching for the moon flute before I cause any more harm to my friends, especially you." She whispered that one part to herself as she looked down in dismay.

"No… You're wrong," Moon said silently but loud enough to be heard by the girl in front of her. The trainer stood up. "Get up. "Moon commanded which confused Lillie as she looked up to see Moon crying.

Lillie immediately stood up from the sight; she couldn't bear seeing her hero in such a state. "Moony did I say something wrong?!" Lillie said in a worried tone. The trainer replied in a caring tone.

"Yes, you did something horrible. You doubt yourself, and I can't let that happen! Lillie!" Moon gripped both of her shoulders and stared into her green eyes with the black eyes of her own.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me when coming to this region! Without you, I don't even think I would've become a trainer or even made it this far. I wouldn't get to venture this far out here and see the beautiful landscapes, cities, towns and the Pokémon of this region. But they all look way more spectacular when you're with me; I feel I can do anything with you just being by my side." Lillie at this moment had teary eyes; she couldn't contain the tears that were free falling down her cheeks.

"Lillie you're the bravest person that I know! You feared your mom but even then, you stood up to her by running away with Cosmog, and just now recently you managed to talk back to her about how everything she's doing was wrong."

"You care about every Pokémon's safety, the matter of fact you care about everyone's safety, even your mothers! Who had done horrible things to Pokémon's and you, but that's what I admired about you. You are such a caring person… You'll even risk your life to go to another dimension just to reason with your mother. Now that is brave." Moon carefully used her thumb to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Shhh, don't cry lil bun." Moon soothed the crying girl with her words, yet she was also crying too. The crying stopped as they stared into each other's eyes, admiring their different eye colors. Soon their heads came down close to each other, their lips almost touching until they both said the three words that came to each other's minds.

"I love you."

"I love you."

So, they closed the gap between them with an eternal kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted for an eternity for the two but, it was only 5 seconds before they pulled back. Both girls had a deep blush on their faces.

Lillie had never felt so happy in all her life; her first kiss was with her friend that she traveled around the region with, the hero that saved her and Nebby so many countless times. She couldn't be happier. Moon felt her stomach doing backflips. She had so much pent up energy that she could take on a whole army of ultra-beasts. Moon responded first.

"T-that felt good heh. C-can we try that again… maybe as g-girlfriends? I mean if that's what you want." Upon hearing this, Lillie immediately nodded vigorously. "Yes! Most definitely yes, Moony. I've had a crush on you for a while, ever since you first appeared and saved Nebby. I always saw you as my knight in shining armor while I'm the princess that needed help." Upon hearing that Moon smiled brightly with a tint of blush.

"Well I don't know if I want to be your knight, heh maybe I can just be your Moon." The brave trainer twiddled her thumbs, Lillie had to reframe from aww-ing at the scene. "Oh, Moony you

don't have to be nervous." Lillie leans in to hug her Moon. "You'll forever be my Moon," Lillie said.

"And you'll be my lil honey bun." Moon snickered, which Lillie broke the hug with a "are you series" face.

"Whaaaat I'm still hungry! And it sounds like the rain has stopped." The trainer commented as they both looked outside to see that Moon was right. "Well, it's time to head off," Lillie commented as they got their bags. They walked out of the cave holding each other's hands. "With the both of us, we can accomplish anything!" Exclaimed moon. The future looked bright for the lovely couple.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I just had to create this fanfic! After completing the game and especially seeing the rain scene, I immediately ship the two. Anyways I hope ya'll guys enjoy this little one shot. SEE Y'ALL LATERRRR.**

 **Update: Wow, its been a year since I uploaded this story. Time sure goes by fast! Anyways, I did a small revising and editing on it just to make it look cleaner for the new readers since I'm going to add a separate two-shot story to this one. I've been meaning to upload it way long ago but I didn't have time too. So, I just wanted to make it an addon to this story. It's not a continuation of "The Moon and the Honey Bun". Hopefully, yall guys will enjoy it.**


	2. Lunala Eclipse: part 1

The legendary Pokémon known as Lunala hovered above two girls. One of them was name Lillie, a girl with green eyes, blond hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a sailor uniform along with a skirt with baby blue stripes and white shoes that match everything else. She was currently speaking to the legendary Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Trainer Moon, a girl with solid black, short black hair and a red flower hat with a white poke ball symbol etched in the middle, which sat comfortably on her head. She wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt with colorful stars, green shorts, and shoes that resembled a Litten.

She quietly stood in back from the two and was listening carefully to the conversation between her friend and the Pokémon. Although, Moon couldn't understand Pokémon speech nor their signals. Still, she found it interesting that her friend knew what the legendary Pokémon in front of her was saying.

"Mahina-a-ahhh!" Lunala roared towards Lillie, she closed her eyes and shook her head in response. Lillie reopened her eyes, which showed sadness as she stared back at Lunala.

"But not with me… I'm not a trainer, Nebby. I can't take you on the adventures you want. I can't give you the fierce battles you want. "Lillie turned around and looked deeply into Moon's eyes.

"Moon… I want you to face Nebby as only a trainer can. And I want you to give it a ball to call home." The young trainer nodded slowly with sadden eyes. She knew Lillie was doing her best to give what Nebby wants.

"If that's what you want me to do Lillie, then I'll do it." Lillie smiled sadly at her dearest friend. Her friend that she cared about immensely. She knows deep down that Nebby would be better off with a powerful trainer.

"I know this is what Nebby wants… It doesn't want this journey with you to end. And I want you to grant it this wish!" Moon only nodded slowly back as she grabbed one of her poke balls out of her small bag.

Lillie walked further back for safety. The Pokémon battle was going to be intense, and she doesn't want to be in the crossfire.

With quick reflexes, Moon threw out her poke ball and in a white flash of light appeared her most powerful Pokémon, her Incineroar.

A big red cat Pokémon that stood on two feet with black stripes on his tail, legs, and arms. His whole body minus the legs, head, and arms, was grey while the rest was red.

The cat Pokémon even had a fire-like champion's belt. The entire Pokémon resembled a wrestler pretty much.

Lillie smiled, _"A powerful, healthy Pokémon in the hands of a powerful…beautiful trainer…"_ she blushed at the thought.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought as she watched in amazement at the battle between her best friend and Nebby. It was a fierce battle between the two, with moon even sweating abet.

Still, even in an intense battle, she kept that smile that Lillie loved.

"Moony has the best smiles." The pale girl whispered. She had always enjoyed her smiles ever since she saw her battle. Her smile has forever been etched inside her mind. Her favorite ones were the smiles that directed at her only.

The butterflies in her heart would flutter whenever her black-haired friend smiled at her. Her Eyes were beautiful as well. She will never get tired of staring at those eyes. Staring into those soft black eyes was like looking straight at a full moon on a clear night sky.

" _Nebby will be happy with its new trainer, my beautiful Moon."_ Lilies pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of an aggravated trainer. She almost forgot about the battle! Lillie shook her head off any more thoughts. Her attention was back on the action.

"Nebbbbbyyyy pleaseeee stay in the ball!" The trainer yelled in frustration. Even her Incineroar was getting frustrated as well.

"Mahina-a-ahhahahahahah!" Lunala screamed as it moves its head up and down.

"Is it laughing at me?!" Moon puffed up her cheeks, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation. Lillie, on the other hand, burst out laughing from how adorable Moon looked.

Usually, Lillie was the one who puffed her cheeks up, not the other way around. This was way too cute.

She tried to minimize the noise by covering her mouth with one hand, but it was useless, her laughs were still loud enough for her embarrassed friend to hear.

Nebby was one thing, but for Lillie to laugh at her too was too much for the young trainer to handle, her blush deepened even further red if that was possible.

Moon swiftly turned towards her friend to yell, "D-don't laugh at me too Lillie!"

After a few seconds of laughing, Lillie managed to calm herself, "I'm sorry heh just the look on your face was priceless heheh." She continued to giggle, "But I thought you were a pro trainer Moon, capturing Nebby should be easy as baking a Poké Puff."

Lillie felt a little sorry for calling Moon out like this, but she was just doing what any other good friend would do, and that was to enrage her, just enough until she was motivated, which worked.

The trainer's intense blush faded away, leaving only a smirk on her face. Her eyes were sharp as a swellow. "I WILL CAPTURE YOU NEBBY!"

After an intense battle, Nebby was weakened enough to be captured, so in a hurry Moon threw a poke ball at the legendary Pokémon, which bounce on his head.

An orange beam shot out of the poke ball and engulfed Nebby in the bright orange light. Following that, the orange ray retracting back inside the ball taking Nebby with it.

Still, in midair, the ball fell to the ground with a small thump.

It wasn't over yet; the ball beeped as it continued to shake around until the red beeping came to an end, signaling the capture of Nebby. The Ultimate battle between the legendary Pokémon and trainer was over.

"FINALLY! That took way to long, but I have to admit that Nebby did put up a good fight," she said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Moon returned her exhausted Incineroar back into his poke ball.

"He wouldn't stay in the darn ball for 5 seconds." After placing Incineroar's poke ball back in her bag, she searched for any empty poke balls but found none.

"Oh, darn it I wasted them all." Moon puffed up her cheeks which made Lillie giggled.

"How does she manage to get him in her bag so easily?" Moon shook her head. It wasn't the time to think about that right now.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." The young trainer picked up Nebby's ball and hand it out to the blonde who approached her, which Lillie quickly shook her head

Moon slowly moved her arm down to her side.

Lillie reopened her eyes just a second before she turned her back towards Moon and reclosed them. She was thinking carefully about her words

With a soft voice, she spoke, "Lunala… No… Nebby. Nebby you belong with Moon now. She will be the one to raise you. Just like any parent should raise their child. She will be your mother now." The trainer sighed sadly at what was going on, but she let her friend continue, not wanting to interrupt her.

"I may not have been able to anything for you, Nebby… but I'm still glad I took you that day." A lone tear slid down her cheek, "So go with Moon and see the world! Have battles against strong Pokémon where you can use your full power. Meet other trainers who will make your heart dance with the thrill of it all…" Lillie's voice wavered, she tried her best to be happy but, on the inside, she felt dread for leaving Nebby.

She choked on her words while more tears started to trickle down her cheek, making its way towards the ground, "That's the kind of world Moon can share with you!" Lillie immediately wiped away her tears and try with all of her willpower to sound happy, "If it's you, Moon… I know I can trust you to raise my Nebby well. Take good car- "her voice went silent when a pair of arms hug her stomach from behind.

"M-moon…"

"Shhh, it's my turn to speak now."

"W-what." The trainer used her left hand to caress her friend's belly which made Lillie blush.

"Lillie please stop doubting yourself."

"B-but"

"I know you fully well Lillie. I can see that you're hurt on the inside and I can see in your eyes that you don't want to leave Nebby either."

"I-I j-just want N-nebby to live a happy life doing w-what it wants, and that is b-battling strong op-ponets."

"Lillie… Nebby is already enjoying his life because of you. You saved him from being experimented on and then treated it with care like a mother would for her child. You gave it food, shelter, and most importantly… You gave Nebby Love."

Lillie stayed silent as fresh new tears came down.

"You have done so much for Lunala, for Nebby. Sure, Nebby may love to battle but it loves you more than that by a mile, and I know it wants to go with you." Moon opened her right hand.

"Look down Lillie." Lillie complied by looking down to see a poke ball on her palm.

"It's Nebby's poke ball" Her partner lightly touched the poke ball with the most up care as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "Lillie, me and you, we can raise it together. In a way, we'll be like parents to Nebby. We can travel together to other places far and wide, battling strong trainers and Pokémon while simultaneously taking good care of OUR Nebby."

While hearing all of this, Lillie slowly laid her left hand on top of Moon's hand which was still caressing her belly. The trainer took note of how soft, and warm Lillie's hand was.

"We...we can be a little family heh. Living together one day… in a- in a house, I'm sure Nebby would love that idea." The love in her voice unleashed fresh new tears that drip down her cheeks onto the shiny surface of the poke ball.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it in a million years that someone would love her this much. Moon, the trainer who helped her so much. The trainer that saved Nebby from those flock of spearows, even when she was captured and taken to Aether paradise, she still came to her aid.

She battled through the Aether employees and the many Team Skull grunts, all for… her… for her sake. Moon could've just left after all of that and continued to battle other trainers. Instead, she traveled with her through this small journey to save her mother.

Lillie smiled to herself as she calmly took the wet poke ball out of her hands. Still, in her arms, Moon could feel her body was slowly becoming less tense by the second and in a full minute Moon could feel the worriedness from the other girl fade away. What was left was a calm, relaxed person.

The trainer opened her arms to let the other girl go, slowly Lillie turned around and showed Moon her brightest smile with natural loving eyes that made the other girl's heart tick a few beats faster.

For a moment, they continued to stare at each other, until Lillie slowly closed her eyes and was leaning in slowly.

Moon was confused. She didn't understand what the other girl was doing.

"Uh, Lillie what ar- "she was interrupted when the blondie used both of her arms to latched on to Moon's soft shoulders and planted a firmed quick kiss on to Moon's lips which of course caught her off guard. Even if it was a quick kiss, it felt like she was in a spectacular wonderland at that very moment.

Before she can deepen the kiss, her wonderland went away as Lillie retreated and quickly looked away. A colossal blush covered her entire face, and her sensitive nature came back full force too.

Moon, however, was in a similar state, but instead of being nervous and shy, she showed it differently with her mouth left in agape. Her face showed how surprise she was about all of this.

However, inside of her mind was entirely different than what she was portraying outside.

"Oh Arceus, that kiss felt so good that I never wanted it to end; matter of fact, I would trade a master ball if I could get Lillie to kiss me again… Wait why does my tongue feel rather dry… Oh no."

She quickly realized her mouth was left open, in an instant, she closed it. "Crud, I need to say something before she thinks something different!" Unfortunately, she was too late when she saw the sadden look on Lillie's face

Lillie felt dejected at her decision. She didn't want to look at Moon's face any longer without feeling ashamed. She deliberately looked down to stare at her feet.

Moon could see the crestfallen expression etch onto her face. The trainer tried to speak but was beaten first by her friend. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Lillie whispered, apparently hiding the sadness behind her voice.

Moon could hear that sad, defeated tone in her voice, which made her heart clench in sadness. But what stab her heart more was her eyes.

Lillie was trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't let this happen again.

" _Why did I press my stupid lips on to her…soft, smooth, plump lips…" Lillie faintly shook her head. "N-o I shouldn't be thinking of my friend like that! What am I goin- "_

Lillie's thoughts broke when a pair of lips smashed into her own. Soft arms wrapped around her body, it felt like a blanket. Then she realized that Moon was kissing her! This sent her mind into haywire as she blushed like crazy. Her thoughts were disappearing, and then her brain shuts down.

Moon retracted the kiss with a light blush covering her face, "See I do love yo- uh Lillie are you okay?!" she exclaimed after Lillie's body fell towards her.

"Wait did she Faint?! Oh, c'mon Lillie! You're not exactly light enough for me to carry you." She sighed until she heard small snores coming from the blondie. She couldn't help but smile; it was too cute and adorable, Moon had never seen her snore before. That gave her more teasing material.

She sighed, "What am I going to do with you heh." She picked Lillie up bridal style, "Now, where should we go? Hmmm." As if on cue, Lillie answered.

"I want to… see my… mother." Lillie muttered in her asleep.

Moon stared into her closed eyes, "Well I guess that answer my question." She stared into the sky," Onward to Aether paradise!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the end of the first part. Hopefully, yall guys enjoyed it! I'll try my best to upload the second part but it'll take some time since I'm busy with school and my other stories. Most notably my own original story called "Darkvoid: The God of Death". If you can, please check it out and support me on there too,** /fiction/16124/darkvoid-the-god-of-death

 **SEEEE YALL LATERRR!**


End file.
